Séduction d'un Serpentard
by Si on prenait le temps
Summary: Harry a des sentiments pour Draco. Il va essayer de le séduire. Cependant, un certain professeur de potion n'est pas indifférent à son charme non plus... Slash HPDM


**Auteur: **Si on prenait le temps

**Titre: **Séduire un Serpentard

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le cadre de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R, je ne les utilise que pour inventer mes propres histoires, sans en tirer profit

**Rating:** M pour des relations explicites entre deux hommes et pour un langage cru dans certains passages.

**Pairing + Warning:** HP/DM, mon couple préféré. Homophobes, s'abstenir.

* * *

**Note: **_Bonjour, Voici mon OS d'adhésion à la COUILLE. Malheureusement, après m'avoir dit qu'elles l'acceptaient, je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me suis donc lassée. J'ai reçu des MP très gentils me demandant de publier de nouvelles fics. Alors c'est chose faite. Ce sera certainement ma dernière fic. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions. __Bonne lecture…_

* * *

**Séduire un Serpentard**

Harry Potter tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, débarrasseur officiel de Mage Noir et décrété l'Homme le plus chaud et le meilleur parti de tout Poudlard, voire même de l'Angleterre, était énervé, mieux valait faire profil bas. C'est d'ailleurs ce que ces amis avaient décidé de faire. Ils le laissaient donc faire des allées et venues entre le canapé et la cheminée, quitte à avoir le mal de mer. Plutôt vomir qu'envenimer les choses. Car, en effet, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue chez les Gryffys depuis que Draco Malfoy avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de passer le temps en la personne de Ernie MacMillan, préfet des Poufsouffles, mais Sang-pur quand même. D'où l'intérêt que peut porter un Malfoy à un Poufsouffle, parce que il ne faut pas pousser, non plus. D'accord, Ernie n'était pas mal du tout, mais rien à voir avec la beauté intemporelle et exceptionnelle de Draco Malfoy. A côté de lui, Ernie semblait bien fade. En tout cas c'était l'avis de Harry. Oui, Harry était jaloux. Oui, Harry était gay. Oui, Harry était irrévocablement amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Et ses amis étaient au courant. Donc, dans ces moments là, il fallait se tenir à l'écart de toute décharge intempestive de magie incontrôlée. C'est pourquoi, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient assis bien sagement à plus de cinq mètres de leur meilleur ami. Hermione avait obligé Ron, son petit ami depuis la fin de la guerre, à faire ses devoirs. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Draco s'était affiché avec son nouvel amant dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner, et Harry avait faillit jeter un Avada sur le couple. Quoique, à présent, il se demandait si il n'aurait pas dû tuer le Poufsouffle et laisser la vie sauve à son âme sœur. Enfin, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, quand même ! Les deux parfaits opposés, les ennemis de toujours, les alliés pendant la guerre… Ça ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry. Il avait même convaincu Ron, après maintes explications voire altercations. Hermione, elle, avait été de l'avis de Harry immédiatement. A croire qu'elle savait avant Harry les sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond. Harry se secoua mentalement en se disant que ce n'était pas possible et se concentra plutôt sur un moyen de faire ouvrir les yeux à l'élu de son cœur.

Il avait décidé d'arrêter de répondre aux insultes de Draco depuis plus d'une semaine. Le Serpentard avait été plus que surprit quand Harry était passé devant lui sans même lui répondre alors qu'il avait affirmé que le brun devrait se couper les cheveux si il ne voulait pas ressembler à un Scrout à Pétard. Ce que Harry s'était dit, c'est qu'un Malfoy déteste être ignoré, et que donc, il obtiendrait son attention. Jusqu'à ce matin, il s'en était tenu à sa décision, mais là, il avait envie de lui faire ravaler le petit sourire goguenard qu'avaient dessiné ses magnifiques lèvres quand il était passé devant Harry, son bras autour des épaules du Poufsouffle, d'un air hautain.

En fidèles amis, Ron et Hermione l'avaient retenu de faire un bain de sang et l'avaient ramené dans la salle commune. Depuis, il faisait les cents pas.

- Dites-moi quoi faire, si vous êtes si malins ! S'exclama Harry à ses meilleurs amis. Je continue de penser que si je leur avais défoncé la gueule, ça m'aurait soulagé.

- Harry ! Tu deviens grossier ! Et non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu n'aurais pas voulu abîmer le visage de Draco, non ?

Hermione avait toujours les mots qui faisaient mouche. Non, il ne voulait pas abîmer la perfection incarnée. Jamais de la vie.

- Une autre idée peut-être ? demanda-t-il, ironiquement.

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter de le séduire ? Proposa timidement Ron.

- T'en as de bonnes ! Et je fais comment ?

- Ça ne doit pas être très difficile, la moitié de Poudlard te tourne autour sans que tu fasses rien, alors, si tu y mets du tien, il tombera aussi dans tes filets. Confirma Hermione.

- Hermione… mais comment je vais m'y prendre ?

- Tu as déjà changé de look, je trouve que tu as fait un effort.

- Oui, mais il n'a rien remarqué. Je porte toujours les capes d'école, il ne peut pas voir que je fais des efforts vestimentaires.

- Tu devrais suivre ses conseils, alors ! S'exclama Ron.

- Quels conseils ?

- Eh, bien, coupe-toi les cheveux et porte des lentilles de contact. C'est bien ce qu'il suggère à chaque fois qu'il t'insulte, non ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Viens Harry, on va s'occuper de toi !

Hermione se leva et le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain des garçons. Elle s'échina à couper les cheveux en bataille et commanda par Hibou des verres de contact. Le lendemain matin, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il voulait être sûr que Draco serait là. Quand les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui, le silence ce fit. Il avait judicieusement laissé ouverte sa cape sur son jean parfaitement ajusté et sa chemise blanche cintrée, faisant ressortir son torse musclé et son teint hâlé. Dommage que sa cape cache ses fesses. Se fut la pensée commune qui traversa l'esprit de quasiment tous les élèves présents. Draco ne faisant pas exception. Si on avait pu lire dans ses pensées, on aurait certainement pu entendre un « Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » ou encore « Je rêve où il s'est coupé les cheveux ? »… « Ses yeux sont aussi verts d'habitude ou il s'est drogué ? »… « Comment Potter peut-il être aussi chaud ? ».

Hermione était chargée d'observer les réactions du préfet des Serpentards et elle ne fut pas déçue quand elle remarqua que Draco jetait un coup d'œil à la table des Poufsouffles en faisant une moue chagrine. Son petit ami ne soutenait pas la comparaison avec Harry. Ledit Poufsouffle avait d'ailleurs un léger filet de bave qui dégoulinait du coin gauche de la bouche. C'était un effet secondaire de l'entrée de Harry qui était commun à bon nombre de personnes dans la salle. Filles et garçons confondus, même certains professeurs étaient atteints. Hermione cru décelé une lueur lubrique dans les yeux de son professeur de potion et détourna rapidement le regard, un frisson la parcourant de bas en haut. Harry devra se méfier. Il réveillait des appétits depuis longtemps enfuis au sein de cette école.

Quand il s'assit face à ses meilleurs amis, Harry était dos à la Salle. Il préférait ne pas voir le regard des autres sur lui. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas être tenté de regarder dans la direction de Draco. Il mangea donc son petit déjeuner le plus dignement possible, ignorant les bavardages, les exclamations et l'évanouissement d'une première année de Serdaigle retardataire.

De son côté, Draco ne maudissait tous les Dieux moldus qu'il connaissait pour avoir remarqué à quel point son ennemi de toujours, l'élève qu'il détestait le plus, était un canon comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il savait que pratiquement tous les élèves fantasmaient sur lui. D'ailleurs, il avait lui-même pu compléter son tableau de chasse en comptant sur la frustration de certains. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier fût si sexy. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir si il trouvait Potter sexy ? Jusqu'à présent, il s'était imposer de tout faire pour que l'objet de son désir lui tombe dans les bras. Et maintenant ? Il était dans de beaux draps si il commençait à désirer Potter !

Harry était plutôt satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Hermione lui avait raconté fidèlement le moindre fait et geste de Draco, en omettant délibérément de parler de Rogue. C'est donc d'assez bonne humeur, pour une fois, qu'il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la matinée, potion. Pour ne rien gâcher, c'était un cours commun avec les Serpentards, et Draco avait l'habitude de se mettre eu premier rang, fayot comme il était. Ainsi, Harry pourrait s'abreuver de sa silhouette tout son saoul.

Tout occupé qu'il était à observer le tombé du tissu sur les fesses rebondies de son âme sœur, Harry ne remarqua pas le regard affamé de son professeur quand il passa devant lui. Il alla donc s'installer à côté de Neville, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le maître des cachots en avait décidé autrement. Il voulait avoir Potter sous ses yeux pour pouvoir observer de plus près les changements opérés chez cet élève particulièrement gâté par la nature. Il fallait donc le mettre devant.

- Aujourd'hui, la potion sera préparée par des binômes Serpentards-Gryffondors. Potter avec Malfoy, Granger avec Parkinson…. Et plus vite que ça !

Harry n'en croyait pas sa chance et fut chaudement encouragé par ses amis avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'installer à côté du blond. L'heure du rapprochement avait sonné.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait tenté de tuer sur place son parrain rien qu'avec sa force de conviction mentale pour avoir émit cette idée farfelue de le mettre avec Potter. Il voulait que ça finisse en pugilat ? Ou en orgie peut-être ? Potter avait amené dans son sillage un parfum assez envoûtant. De la vanille peut-être ? Mélangée avec une épice indescriptible mais qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Potter avait-il changé de parfum ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il sentait bon. Etait-ce nouveau ou n'avait-il jamais fait attention ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Ernie MacMillan était de l'histoire ancienne. Comment passer à côté d'une bombe sexuelle pareille et ne pas se jeter dessus ? Les Malfoys étants connus comme de grands séducteurs, ennemis ou pas, foi de Draco, le Gryffy finira dans son lit ! L'heure du rapprochement avait sonné.

- Alors Potter, on cherche à séduire quelqu'un ? Fit Draco d'une voix traînante, mais intéressée.

- Effectivement.

Draco en avala sa salive de travers et se fit réprimander par Rogue pour ne pas avoir la décence de mourir étouffé en silence.

- Un problème avec ça Malfoy ?

- Mais pas du tout, Potter, tout le monde a le droit d'essayer de ne pas mourir puceau. Répondit Draco, un peu plus rouge mais toujours maître de lui-même.

- En effet.

Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise lourdement. C'est-à-dire d'une manière beaucoup moins élégante que ce qui le caractérise habituellement. Que voulait dire Potter par là. Se pourrait-il que le sorcier le plus couru de tout Poudlard, voire même du monde sorcier n'ait jamais… Merlin ! Dans ce cas là, il fallait absolument qu'il l'ait le plus vite possible. Il pourrait se vanter d'être le premier amant du Sauveur. Il allait entrer dans l'Histoire (avec un grand H) !

- Tu as une idée précise en tête ? Demande Draco, le plus innocemment possible en éminçant une racine.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des suggestions à me faire ? Après tout, tu es le mieux placé pour me trouver quelqu'un. Tu es sortit avec une grande proportion des gays de Poudlard à ce que je sais.

Harry observait les réactions de Draco avec minutie. Il était chargé de touiller le chaudron. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il touche à quoique se soit d'autre. Il remarqua donc que le blond respirait difficilement et que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

De son côté, Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ça allait être du gâteau. Si en plus, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était gay, c'était dans la poche.

- Tu sais, j'ai souvent été déçu par nos camarades de classe. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient à la hauteur quand il s'agit de sortir avec le Grand Harry Potter !

Harry ne savait pas si il devait se sentir offusqué parce que Draco se moquait de lui. Mais la lueur de désir dans ses yeux et le manque d'ironie dans ses propos disaient au brun que cela serait plus facile que prévu.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je devrais attendre de sortir de Poudlard pour trouver chaussure à mon pied.

Harry se força à faire une moue chagrine et retourna à son touillage de potion. Draco réfléchissait à tout allure et devait faire attention à ne pas faire rater leur potion alors que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la beauté à côté de lui. Comment lui faire savoir qu'il était intéressé, sans pour autant qu'il croit que c'est une blague ? Parce que, honnêtement, comment interpréter ses propos quand il s'agit de son meilleur ennemi ?

- Tu sais, l'homme idéal est peut-être à portée de main…

Draco lança sa phrase dans le vent, mais restait tendu dans l'attente de la réaction du brun.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry. On dit souvent que ce qu'on cherchait depuis longtemps était en fait sous nos yeux.

Le regard émeraude se posa dans les prunelles grises. Le message était très bien passé.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que c'est en vous tournant les pouces que vous arriverez à produire le miracle d'avoir vos ASPICS ! 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry fit une grimace et poursuivit sa potion. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une chaleur étouffante régnait dans la salle de classe. Le contenu des chaudrons devait bouillir, et les flammes dessous étaient au maximum. Bon nombre d'élèves avaient déjà enlevé leurs capes, même Draco. Harry se dit que c'était le moment. D'un mouvement souple, il fit glisser l'étoffe sur ses épaules et la déposa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Draco se força à ne pas tourner immédiatement les yeux vers le corps du brun et se concentra sur les feuilles d'aubépine à ajouter à la préparation. Tout le monde n'ayant pas la force de caractère du préfet des Serpentards, une dizaine de paires d'yeux détaillaient la silhouette parfaite et dorénavant mise en valeur par des vêtements ajustés à sa taille du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Rogue en avait arrêté d'insulter Neville. Harry savait l'effet qu'il faisait. C'était le but recherché. Il se félicita mentalement de son choix de vêtements en voyant le regard en coin de Draco, qui finalement, n'était pas si discret que ça. Le blond, quant à lui, rêvait déjà de pouvoir poser les mains sur ce postérieur merveilleusement rebondit. Il se fit violence et termina le cours passablement excité.

Durant les quatre jours suivants, Harry continua son opération séduction et Draco n'en menait pas large. Il avait jeté Ernie sans ménagement depuis le fameux jour du cours de potion. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa nouvelle proie. Mais il était dans une impasse à chaque fois qu'il croisait le brun. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de se moquer de lui. Sinon, il ne voudrait jamais coucher avec lui ! Mais à part s'engueuler, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Harry était tous les jours plus sûr de lui. Il marchait la tête haute dans les couloirs, souriait effrontément de toutes ses belles dents et faisait glousser ses admirateurs sur son passage. Draco avait donc décidé de passer à l'étape suivante. La séduction du Potter. Il avait bien réfléchit et s'était dit que ce que voulait Potter, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, c'était trouver chaussure à son pied. Il fallait donc qu'il croie que Draco était sérieusement intéressé. Et ce jour là était organisée une sortie à Préaulard. C'était le moment idéal pour passer à l'attaque.

Draco s'habilla en noir de pied en cape. C'était sa couleur préférée. Elle le mettait en valeur. Il mit sa cape d'hivers, ses gants et son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard et se mit en route. Son plan était simple. Il avait demandé à Blaise et Pansy de tendre une embuscade à la Belette et la Miss-je-sais-tout. Ainsi, Harry se retrouverait tout seul et partagerait sa solitude avec lui. Arrivé devant le portail de Poudlard, il avisa Potter, seul, comme prévu.

- Potter ! T'as perdu ton fan-club ?

- Malfoy ! Tu as arrêté de payer tes amis pour qu'ils restent avec toi ?

Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire. Draco avait dû promettre une collection entière de friandises de chez Honey Ducks à ses soi-disant amis pour les convaincre que faire ami ami avec les Gryffondors n'était pas si ridicule que ça.

- Je les ai attendus dans le hall mais ils ne sont pas venus, alors j'ai décidé de partir tout seul. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. Tu devrais suivre mon exemple.

Harry réfléchit deux secondes et décida que l'occasion était trop belle. Après tout ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'il se les pelait à attendre ses amis. Ils ne lui en voudraient certainement de vouloir passer du temps avec Draco.

- Tu as raison, Malfoy. J'ai besoin de prendre un verre pour me réchauffer. Tu veux venir ?

Draco hocha la tête nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. D'un air de dire « Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ». « Ça marche comme sur des roulettes » se dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Ils se mirent en route pour les Trois Balais en s'emmitouflant dans leurs capes. Un vent glacé soufflait fort en ce mois de Décembre. Le soulagement les submergea quand ils se retrouvèrent bien au chaud dans le pub. Draco avisa une table un peu isolée et s'y dirigea, suivit de Harry. Il s'installèrent à la petite table carrée, l'un à côté de l'autre, et puis, plus rien. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près de trois minutes en sirotant une bierreaubeurre. Et trois minutes c'est long quand on a rien à se dire. C'est finalement Harry qui brisa le silence par une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Ernie ?

- Ça c'est de l'entrée en matière ! Fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, mais en étant tout de même soulagé que la discussion commence enfin. J'ai rompu avec lui parce que j'en avais marre. Je me lasse relativement vite. Surtout quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un d'autre.

Son ton était sans appel et Harry comprit que la première partie de son plan avait marché. Seulement la première partie. Parce que le but ultime qu'il s'était fixé n'était pas de coucher avec Draco. Cela aurait été trop facile, il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a un pénis. Non, lui, il voulait que Draco tombe amoureux. Qu'il soit fou de lui autant que Harry pouvait être accro au blond. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

- Donc, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je tente ma chance ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Répondit Draco avec un sourire très suggestif, surprit mais content de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Bien, répondit Harry en feignant d'être soulagé. Parce que Ernie n'est pas mal du tout.

Le brun se retint d'éclater de rire devant les yeux exorbités de son vis-à-vis. Apparemment sa tactique avait très bien marchée.

- Oh, tu sais, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Fit Draco en faisant une moue dédaigneuse. Tu perdrais ton temps.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison, alors ça ne me dérange pas spécialement.

Draco était outré d'entendre de tels propos. Enfin, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un avorton comme MacMillan ! C'était un sacrilège !

- Alors dans ce cas, fais-moi confiance et ne sort pas avec lui. Proposa le blond.

- Tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? demanda Harry, visiblement incrédule.

- Au moins en matière de garçons… Je suis une référence, tu sais. Répondit-il avec un air hautin qui fit rire Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Très bien, alors propose moi quelqu'un ! Lança Harry. Sachant très bien que tout allait se jouer ici.

- Eh, bien…pourquoi pas…moi ! S'exclama Draco comme si il venait tout juste de penser à cette solution. Je suis très expérimenté et j'ai un physique de rêve.

Là Harry rigola franchement, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Franchement, Draco, tu n'es pas mon type, répondit-il en faisant hausser un sourcil blond. Tu n'es pas assez mûr. Tu ne tiens pas à t'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Repasse me voir quand tu auras grandit.

Sur ce, et avant que Draco n'explose devant le rejet, il se leva, lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit du bar en laissant le blond payer leurs consommations.

Il avait encore un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il arriva devant le portail de Poudlard, près d'une heure plus tard, après avoir fait ses courses de Noël. Il avait même acheté un cadeau pour Draco, si d'ici le mois prochain, leur relation avait évoluée. C'est en entrant dans le Hall qu'il retrouva enfin ses amis.

- Eh, bien, heureusement que je ne vous ai pas attendu ! Leur lança-t-il.

- Ne t'emballe pas, Harry, tu vas être ravi ! Lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Il les suivit jusqu'à la salle commune et prit place avec eux autour de la cheminée. Heureusement qu'il était assis, parce qu'il en serait tombé sur le cul.

- On allait te rejoindre quand Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson nous sont tombés dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta vite Hermione en voyant les sourcils de son ami se froncer. Ils ne nous ont rien fait. En fait, ils nous ont proposé d'aller nous asseoir pour discuter un moment. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Avec Ron, on a pensé que c'était un piège pour que tu te retrouves tout seul et que les Serpentards _te_ tombent dessus. Et en effet, Zabini a fini par lâcher le morceau en disant que c'était bien un piège, mais plutôt pour que, Draco soit seul avec toi. Du coup, on n'a pas insisté et on a passé l'après-midi avec eux. Tu savais qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Moi non plus. Ils voulaient garder ça secret pour le moment, mais comme Draco est au courant maintenant, ils vont s'afficher. En fait, ils sont plutôt sympas. Fais pas cette tête là, Harry. Tu es amoureux de Draco, je te signale. Alors, nous, on peut apprécier des Serpentards.

- Tu lui as donné du café, Ron ? Tu sais qu'elle ne doit pas en boire, ça la rend encore plus bavarde que d'habitude.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Répondit Ron pour se défendre. Les Serpentards ne boivent que ça, et elle en a voulu.

Les deux garçons se moquaient ouvertement d'elle alors elle décida de bouder.

- Oh, très mature, Hermione, la bouderie ! Rajouta Harry en riant mais en lui serrant amicalement l'épaule. Aller, fini de me raconter !

- D'abord, vous arrêtez, ok ! Parce que c'est important pour moi. Pansy est très sympa et j'en ai un peu marre des filles du dortoir. Alors ça change.

- C'est parce que Pansy est une obsédée de la bibliothèque aussi, glissa discrètement Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu et reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

- …et donc Pansy m'a avoué que Draco cherchait à te séduire et qu'il voulait se retrouver seul avec toi. Il parait que tu es sa nouvelle lubie. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe…

- Eh, bien, disons que cet après-midi il a clairement confirmé les dires de Pansy.

Harry raconta alors son tête à tête avec le blond et la proposition même pas sous-entendue de sortir avec lui.

- C'est un grand pas. Conclu Harry. Mais vous savez comme moi que Draco ne veut pas la même chose que moi. Enfin, pour l'instant…

Il leur parla de sa propre réaction au pub et de l'air dépité du blond.

- Harry, commença Hermione, je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut pour la seconde partie de ton plan. Et l'allusion à une personne plus mature est très représentative de celui auquel je pense.

Une demi-heure plus tard et une crise de spasmophilie de Ron après, Harry avait la suite de son plan. L'opération rendre Draco amoureux en le rendant fou de jalousie allait commencer. Autrement dit : Opération séduction de Severus Rogue.

L'appât ne mit pas longtemps à mordre à l'hameçon. Il n'aura fallut que deux cours de potion et quelques rencontres fortuites dans les couloirs pour que Rogue soit à point. Depuis l'apparition de son élève le plus détesté dans la grande Salle, relooké, Harry était passé de démon d'arrogance à démon tentateur. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que le professeur ne passe devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, espérant que le Gryffondor rompe le couvre-feu. Il pourrait ainsi l'emmener dans son antre pour lui infliger une punition qui ne serait pas si désagréable que ça. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour Harry, la carte des Maraudeurs était une alliée précieuse. Harry allait pouvoir passer à la seconde étape de l'opération : Faire en sorte que Rogue le drague. Et devant Draco.

Le Gryffondor attendit son cours de potion avec impatience. Il s'avait d'avance qu'il serait placé à côté de Draco. Rogue tenait à l'avoir à portée de main. En plus, Draco étant un parent de Rogue, certainement que ce dernier se permettrait des familiarités plus poussées en étant certain que le blond ne vendrait pas la mèche.

C'est donc avec une certaine excitation que Harry s'assit ce jour-là à côté de Draco. Le Serpentard l'accueillit d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le rejet, mais surtout, se demandait comment faire pour faire croire à Harry qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Qu'il voulait se caser ? C'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Et un Malfoy est obstiné. C'est pourquoi, depuis la sortie à Préaulard et même avant, depuis sa rupture avec Ernie, c'est-à-dire deux semaines avant, il n'était plus sortit avec personne. Et pour lui, deux semaines d'abstinence, c'était une hérésie. Il décida donc d'avancer.

- Tu veux couper les racines de mandragore ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Quoi ? Tu me laisse faire autre chose que touiller, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai décidé de voir ce que cela donnait quand je faisais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Répondit judicieusement Draco, mettre en avant la notion de confiance avec un Gryffondor est toujours bien accueillit.

Il fut récompensé par un sourire charmant et continua donc ses caresses dans le sens du poil.

- Tu as très bien joué dans le match contre les Serdaigles.

- C'était le mois dernier… fit remarquer Harry.

- Je te fais un compliment, c'est suffisamment rare pour que tu me remercies, je crois.

Draco était vexé. Mais en plus il était furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir trouvé un sujet de conversation plus subtil. Tout du moins plus récent.

- C'est vrai, merci Draco.

Harry rougit instantanément. Il avait laissé échappé le prénom de Draco. Bien sûr, avec Ron et Hermione, ou même dans sa tête, il l'appelait Draco. Mais en public, c'était Malfoy.

- Mais de rien…Harry. Répondit Draco en insistant bien sur le prénom.

Décidément, c'était trop facile. On parle de confiance à un Gryffondor et il vous appelle par votre prénom. Draco était sûr que si il parlait de loyauté, Harry se déshabillerait sur le champ en lui offrant son corps. Perspective alléchante mais à ne tenter qu'en privé.

C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour lancer l'assaut.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne crois pas que les racines de mandragore se hachent, elles se cisèlent délicatement. Laissez-moi vous montrer.

Tout a fait délibérément, le professeur caressa la main de son élève pour prendre le couteau qui s'y trouvait et se mit devant lui. Il se rapprocha ensuite si près que Harry sentait les fesses de son professeur contre son bassin. Rogue se pencha encore un peu pour couper la racine et ce n'était plus son bassin que son professeur frôlait, mais une partie beaucoup plus sensible de son anatomie.

Draco regardait la scène, médusé. De n'importe où dans la classe, les élèves ne pouvaient voir que leur professeur faisant une démonstration. Mais de sa place, Draco voyait bien que son parrain se frottait délibérément contre son élève. Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues de Harry et Draco s'échauffait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ? Draguait-il Po…Harry juste devant son nez, à lui ! Lui qui voulait tellement mettre le Gryffondor dans son lit !

Quand la racine fut entièrement coupée, Rogue se releva et Harry le remercia avec un petit sourire équivoque. A ce stade, Draco bouillait. D'accord, le Gryffondor voulait quelqu'un de plus mûr. Il n'avait jamais dit « âgé » !

Harry observait la réaction de Draco et ne fut pas déçu. Le blond serrait et desserrait les poings fébrilement, encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Le plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il devait juste faire attention à ne pas se retrouver seul avec Rogue. Quelque chose lui disait que ça pourrait être dangereux…

Harry jeta les racines maintenant coupées parfaitement dans le chaudron et remua le nombre de fois indiquées sur le tableau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon en potion que depuis le jour où il avait prit place à côté de Draco. Il était alors très motivé. Ce dernier ne décolérait pas et réfléchissait à toute vitesse à sa nouvelle stratégie, sans penser un seul instant que c'était le Gryffondor qui menait la danse.

- Tu t'endors ? Demande Harry devant l'inactivité de son binôme.

- Je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas, Potter ! S'énerva Draco de sa propre incompétence.

- Ah, c'est redevenu Potter ! Tu serais pas un peu lunatique, Malfoy ?

Harry entendit le blond murmurer un « On se demande à cause de qui… » puis il retournèrent à la préparation de leur potion dans un silence pesant. Rogue était à l'affût mais il n'avait pas pu infliger de retenue à Harry depuis près d'une semaine. C'était comme si le Gryffondor était devenu un emblème de la bonne conduite. D'accord, le professeur n'était pas souvent fair-play, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui infliger une punition pour le simple fait d'être un Gryffondor ou encore de respirer trop bruyamment.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, tout le monde remballa ses affaires et Draco tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Hum…Harry ?

- Oui ? Répondit Harry en faignant l'indifférence à l'emploi de son prénom.

- Je me demandais si tu allais t'entraîner ce soir. On aurait pu le faire tous les deux…ça pourrait être…intéressant.

- Tu reconnais enfin que je suis un meilleur attrapeur que toi ! Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Je dis simplement qu'on a des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Répondit Draco en se retenant visiblement d'envoyer son poing dans la gueule d'ange devant lui.

Harry reconnu que Draco faisait des efforts pour se contenir et que c'était tout à son honneur.

- Ok, rendez-vous sur le terrain après le dîner. Ça nous laissera deux heures avant le couvre-feu.

- Bien, répondit Draco avec un sourire charmeur, alors à tout à l'heure.

Harry adorait voir Draco sourire. C'était suffisamment rare pour être apprécié. Il détourna la tête pour cacher ses joues empourprées et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier ce demandait ce que son filleul avait bien pu dire pour faire rougir le Gryffondor et son imagination tournait à plein régime. Le problème étant que Potter n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il rougissait donc de gêne et connaissant Draco, il s'agissait de propos salaces. Son filleul tentait-il de draguer Potter ? Dans ce cas lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup de chances face à la jeunesse expérimentée du blond. Il devrait redoubler d'efforts pour arriver à ses fins.

- Potter… commença Rogue avec une voix plus douce que d'habitude, ce qui étonna grandement Harry. Je vous félicite pour votre dernier devoir. Vous avez fait de grands progrès.

Il fit un micro sourire en laissant apparaître des dents bien blanches et partit dans un mouvement de robe élégant, laissant Harry mi subjugué, mi effaré.

- Je crois que ça a marché, murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de Harry. Draco a tout vu et est partit en proférant des insanités très peu dignes de lui, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je…je rêve ou Rogue a fait un sourire à Harry ? Demanda Ron, livide.

- Aller, venez, allons manger, j'avoue que ces petits jeux de séduction, ça creuse ! S'exclama Harry en les guidant vers la Grande Salle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron hoqueta bruyamment. Où était passé son meilleur ami discret et timide ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver à vouloir séduire pas un, mais deux Serpentards ! Un frisson tellement violent le parcouru qu'il vérifia que ses tâches de tousseurs ne s'étaient pas décollées, puis il suivit sa petite amie et Harry à leurs places habituelles à la table des Gryffondors.

La journée se passa trop lentement au goût de Draco et Harry et enfin, arriva leur du rendez-vous. Harry prit son éclair de feu et sa tenue de Quidditch. Les portes du château tout juste passées, il enfourcha son balai et vola vers le stade. Bien sûr, il était interdit de voler en dehors du terrain, mais Harry avait certains avantages à être un excellant attrapeur, et, occasionnellement, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Pour une fois que ça lui servait à quelque chose !

Quand il arriva, Draco était déjà en train de poursuivre le vif d'or. Harry se donna quelques minutes pour se rincer l'œil à volonté puis se mit en chasse également.

- Ah, quand même, Saint Potter daigne se montrer ! S'exclama Draco quand le brun fut à sa hauteur.

- Je voulais te donner une longueur d'avance, Malfoy, mais à ce que je vois, ça n'était pas encore suffisant.

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Harry poussa son éclair de feu au maximum de sa puissance, passant devant Draco et attrapant le vif par la même occasion. Il rigola devant l'air renfrogné de Malfoy, puis lâcha une nouvelle fois le vif entre eux deux. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée pour le vif que gagna finalement Harry, 10 victoires contre 7 pour Draco. Le blond était tout de même content de ne pas s'être fait lamentablement vaincre. 7 victoires, c'était honorable. Et cela lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus sur Harry. Cette pensée, l'emmena bien loin du terrain de Quidditch. Plus exactement vers des fantasmes incluant le beau brun et lui, au-dessus, bien évidemment.

Cependant Harry le tira de ses rêveries en posant le pied à terre.

- Je vais prendre une douche, merci pour l'entraînement, c'était plutôt amusant. Fit le brun en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires de Gryffondor.

Draco eut une subite envie de s'engouffrer dans les vestiaires rouge et or, mais se retint au dernier moment, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air, juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable de contenir ses hormones ! Il alla donc lui-même prendre une bonne douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Cela fut donc rapide, il n'était pas maso non plus, et il sortit de la cabine de douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, se séchant les cheveux en se frictionnant la tête avec une autre.

Il fit un bond de 3 mètres quand il enleva la serviette de devant ses yeux et qu'il tomba sur une silhouette encapuchonnée. Son premier réflexe fut de penser que Harry avait finalement répondu à l'appel de la luxure et il sentit son pénis durcir à cette simple pensée. Mais à y regarder de plus prêt, la personne devant lui n'avait pas la stature de l'attrapeur. L'homme était légèrement plus petit et ressemblait, de loin, à son ex.

- MacMillan ?

- Draco… La voix était rauque d'excitation d'avoir devant lui le blond à moitié nu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Draco en se rapprochant, les mains sur les hanches en signe de mécontentement.

- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos sous la douche… Répondit Ernie visiblement très excité.

- Merci mais je me suis très bien débrouillé tout seul. Fit le blond, la voix tranchante.

- Allons, Draco, ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semble, vu d'ici… Poursuivit-il en se rapprochant et en regardant ostensiblement l'entrejambe du Serpentard, cachée par la serviette, mais encore parfaitement réveillée. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux… te donner un coup de main… ou un coup de langue…

La voix était séductrice, les gestes explicites, l'approche osée, mais tentante. Ernie avait enfin posé ses mains sur le torse de Draco et commençait à dessiner des cercles autour de ses tétons à l'aide de ses pouces. Le blond était maintenant parfaitement excité. Ernie n'était pas son fantasme du moment, mais la frustration sexuelle de ces dernières semaines commençait à se faire sentir. Et l'occasion était trop bonne pour ne pas régler son problème tout seul, pour une fois. C'est pourquoi, quand Ernie approcha du visage de Draco pour l'embrasser, celui se détourna, mais ne le repoussa pas. Il appuya légèrement sur ses épaules pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et le Poufsouffle se laissa tomber docilement à genoux, ses mains suivant le reste de son corps, arrivant à la limite de la serviette, sur les hanches étroites de Draco.

Il défit la serviette et se retrouva face au sexe à moitié dressé du Serpentard. Simplement et sans plus de préambule, il le prit entièrement et commença à sucer mollement la hampe rougie. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Ernie était un misérable suceur. Si ça le dégoûtait, il n'avait qu'à pas venir le voir ! Mais même pas, il gémissait même de plaisir alors que Draco avait du mal à ne pas débander. Ernie MacMillan était une brèle dans l'art de la fellation et le blond dû faire un effort surhumain d'imagination pour finalement jouir en pensant à la bouche de Harry autour de sa verge.

- Je te remercie Ernie, tu m'as été d'une grande utilité ce soir. Tu devrais rentrer avant que le couvre-feu ne sonne.

La voix était essoufflée mais glacée. On ne pouvait être pas être plus clair. Ernie avait été un dérivatif, mais en aucun cas il ne redevenait son petit ami. Il n'aurait même pas le droit à ce que Draco lui rende la pareille. C'est dans un pantalon beaucoup trop serré, les yeux baissés mais un sourire tout de même heureux que le préfet des Poufsouffles sortit des vestiaires des Serpentards, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait eu un moment avec Draco.

De son côté, Draco ne sentait pas particulièrement bien. D'accord, il était soulagé physiquement. Mais mentalement c'était une autre affaire. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Avait-il peur que Harry ne l'apprenne ? Oui, il y avait un peu de ça. Si Harry était au courant, cela lui prendrait plus de temps, quoiqu'il pourrait peut-être le rendre jaloux. Non, il y avait aussi le fait que, du coup, Ernie passerait à ses yeux pour un amant valable, si Draco en avait redemandé. Ce qui n'était sûrement pas le cas. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi le brun. Comment cela se faisait-il alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis ? Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble ! Et même si c'était le cas, sortir avec quelqu'un n'avait jamais été synonyme de monogamie pour Draco, alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Si dégoûté de lui-même ? C'était à devenir fou.

Et Draco allait s'en mordre les doigts encore plus, parce que Harry avait parfaitement vu Ernie sortir des vestiaires des Serpentards avec une moue chagrine mais les yeux voilés de désir et de luxure. Et le Gryffondor était dans une colère noire. Il rentra dans son dortoir directement par la fenêtre ouverte à l'aide de son balai et se coucha tout habillé en réfléchissant aux milles tortures à faire subir à Draco puis à Ernie. Ou l'inverse. Ou les deux en même temps. Peu importe, de toute façon, Draco allait souffrir, foi de Potter ! Il s'endormit sur cette bonne résolution et se réveilla tout aussi énervé, mais avec une migraine en plus. Le temps de se doucher et de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, la migraine s'était évaporée, et il était prêt à lancer l'attaque. Opération faire regretter à Draco d'être aussi faible face à l'appel de la chair.

L'opération commença aussitôt dans la matinée, durant le cours de sortilège, en commun avec les Serpentards.

- Bonjour, Potter ! Lança Draco en passant devant lui.

- Salut, Malfoy. Alors, tu as remis le couvert avec Ernie ? Demanda Harry d'une voix mi-étonnée, mi-enjouée. Le Gryffondor savait être un excellent acteur, sinon, comment aurait-il fait croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'était qu'un faible petit élève de sixième année, alors qu'il avait été surentrainé par Dumbledore et Rogue réunis ?

Draco était éberlué de la légèreté avec laquelle Harry demandait ça. Il ne ressentait donc rien pour lui ? Ou pour MacMillan ? Le blond aurait pourtant juré qu'il avait attrapé le Gryffondor dans ses filets. Apparemment pas du tout, et une étrange lourdeur se forma dans l'estomac du Serpentard. Enfin, une lourdeur, plutôt une chape de plomb entraînant avec elle une angoisse et un indescriptible sentiment de rejet. Draco en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, en plus !

Harry sentit le malaise de Draco et fut légèrement peiné, mais alors légèrement. A la guerre, comme à la guerre ! Il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir de la sorte. Il alla se placer à côté de Neville et ne regarda plus dans la direction du Serpentard. Son plan fonctionnait comme il l'avait prévu. Draco allait se poser des questions sur la nature des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui et enfin se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Pour la vie, pas que pour une nuit !

Draco cherchait obstinément à attraper le regard vert émeraude, sans succès. C'était comme si Harry ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Quand arriva l'heure du cours de potion, son oppression augmenta nettement en voyant le regard lubrique que portait son parrain sur les fesses du Sauveur. Tout le monde cherchait à contrecarrer ses plans ! Et il allait vomir sous peu tellement il avait l'estomac retourné. Il aurait bien Avada Kadavrisé toutes les personnes regardant d'un peu trop près le Gryffondor. Plus il y faisait attention, plus la liste des personnes à abattre s'allongeait. Tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour reluquer ostensiblement _son_ Harry. Là, Draco s'assit, les bras ballants, les épaules voûtées. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Que Harry était _son_ Harry ? Il n'avait jamais pensé ça de personne. D'habitude, il était plutôt fier que ses petits amis soient beaux et aient du succès. Ça le mettait en valeur. Mais là ça le mettait plutôt hors de lui. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, de toute façon, avec le Gryffondor, il fallait toujours qu'il se distingue. Leur relation avait toujours été ambiguë et bizarre. Comme si ils s'attiraient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Et s'était encore plus vrai maintenant que Draco avait ouvert les yeux sur le vrai Harry. Celui qui a de la prestance, des yeux hypnotisants, un corps à se damner et une personnalité bien trempée. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cherché chez un homme sans jamais parvenir à le trouver. Il s'était d'ailleurs dit que si il tombait sur la perle rare il se caserait. Juste pour dire au monde entier que Draco Malfoy avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur, et faire baver les autres d'envie. Est-ce que Harry était cette perle rare ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il lui mette la main dessus rapidement. C'est-à-dire avant les autres. Ensuite il déciderait si il voulait le garder ou pas.

Comme à son habitude, le professeur demanda à faire des binômes mixtes et Harry rejoignit Draco à ce qu'ils pouvaient à présent appeler « leur » table. Le blond se tortillait sur sa chaise et finalement prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil, expression qu'il avait piquée à son Serpentard préféré.

- Pour McMillan, souffla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, on n'est pas ensemble.

- Oh, mais ça ne me regarde pas la façon dont tu appelles ça, Draco, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps.

- Oui, mais justement, je voulais que ce soit clair. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre lui et moi. Répondit-il, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Harry.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, Draco ? Demanda sincèrement Harry, oubliant de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

- Sincèrement ? Je ne sais pas !

- Monsieur Potter, intervint Rogue en les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Vous perturbez mon meilleur élément ! 10 points de moins et une retenue pour ce soir, 21h.

- Monsieur, fit Draco, tremblant devant la perspective de laisser Harry seul en présence de son parrain, à la limite du pervers sexuel. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry, c'est moi qui aie commencé à parler.

Mauvaise tactique, Rogue plissa tellement les yeux devant l'emploi du prénom du Gryffondor qu'il ne laissait apparaître que deux fentes obscures. Alors comme ça, les pires ennemis s'appelaient par leur prénom maintenant !

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Monsieur Malfoy et retournez à votre potion.

Sur ce, il traversa la classe et passa ses nerfs sur le pauvre Neville, qui finissait par en avoir l'habitude. Harry ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir de la réaction de Draco ou avoir peur de sa retenue. Il choisit la deuxième option et se traita mentalement de tous les noms pour avoir réussit à appâter Rogue. Maintenant, il faudrait le nourrir.

Le binôme du premier rang fut fébrile tout l'après-midi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco rata une potion. Mais aussi étrange que cela paraisse pour les observateurs externes, il s'en ficha complètement. Il avait monté un plan pour ce soir.

Quand 21h sonna, Harry était devant la porte de son professeur de potion. Il avait reçu un mot lui demandant de se présenter à ses appartements personnels plutôt que devant sa classe. Mauvais signe pour le Gryffondor. Comment allait-il repousser ses avances sans trop le vexer. C'est sûr, il n'avait rien à craindre. Si le besoin se faisait sentir, il pourrait se défendre, surtout avec sa magie sans baguette. Mais le plus inquiétait était que le professeur allait mal le prendre. Déjà que leur relation était tendue avant, alors si Harry le jetait comme une vielle chaussette, ça allait être coton pour le reste de l'année.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte devant lui s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter !

- Excusez-moi, Professeur.

Harry s'engagea dans l'antre du professeur et fut surprit de voir que l'endroit n'était pas si obscur ou effrayant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, les grimoires anciens et la cheminée en pierre n'étaient pas très accueillants, mais les fauteuils semblaient confortables et les tapisseries chaleureuses.

- Mettez-vous à l'aise, je reviens tout de suite.

Harry attendit alors sagement son professeur et faillit s'étouffer en le voyant revenir, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir, laissant deviner une musculature fine et des jambes élancées, bien que poilues.

Harry sentit sa température corporelle monter malgré lui et su qu'il rougissait au vu du sourire suffisant inscrit sur le visage de Rogue.

- Je vais me détendre dans un bain, vous rangerez ces livres par objet, date de publication et ordre alphabétique, dit-il en désignant un monticule de livres sur un bureau non loin de Harry. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à venir me le demander…

Sa voix s'était faite sensuelle et Harry eut un frisson, non pas de dégoût, mais d'excitation. Rogue quitta les lieus par une porte à côté de la cheminée et Harry se mit à l'œuvre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure il arriva aux livres sur les potions de sommeil et se figea en voyant que l'étagère correspondante était hors de portée. Il se retourna pour voir que seul le bureau, en montant dessus, pourrait lui permettre de l'atteindre. Il s'employait donc à faire bouger à l'aide de la magie, le bureau pour le mettre sous l'étagère quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Harry se figea et attendit quelques secondes, mais n'entendit rien. Rogue ne devait pas avoir entendu. La personne derrière la porte frappa plus fort. Harry se décida à aller ouvrir et fut surprit de trouver Draco devant la porte, la main levée, prêt à cogner de nouveau et le visage déformé par l'appréhension.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Heu… je voulais voir...Severus, je veux dire Rogue…il est là ?

- Oui, il prend un bain, j'allait justement le rejoindre parce que…

Harry eut tout juste le temps de retenir Draco avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Ses jambes l'avaient lâchées d'un seul coup.

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu voir Rogue ? Demanda Harry, gagné par la peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son blond.

- Non…non…Heu…j'étais venu…

Draco bégayait et était franchement incohérent. Harry décida de le traîner jusqu'à un fauteuil et l'installa dedans. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.

- Draco, fit-il, presque les larmes aux yeux, dis-moi où tu as mal !

- Mais…je n'ai pas mal ! Répondit le blond, éberlué et reprenant peu à peu contenance. J'étais venu pour demander à Severus de faire la retenue avec toi… tu comprends, ce n'était pas juste…mais à ce que je vois, tu t'en sorts très bien tout seul. Et moi qui avais peur d'être en retard parce que je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait dit de venir ici, finit-il, amèrement.

- Tu parles d'un boulot, d'abord la chaise, puis la table, puis…

- Arrête, s'il te plait, j'ai compris… intervint rapidement Draco en retirant ses mains de celles de Harry pour pouvoir se cacher le visage. Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec mon parrain !

- De ma quoi ?…Oh !

Et la lumière fut dans l'esprit un peu brouillé de Harry. En y repensant ses paroles étaient un peu ambiguës. Draco avait pensé qu'il racontait ses exploits tantôt sur la chaise puis la table et qu'ensuite il allait prendre…son bain avec …Rogue ! Alors qu'il avait essayé en vain de déplacer la table et que la magie ne marchait bizarrement pas, il avait décidé d'aller voir Rogue dans la salle de bain, pour lui demander comment faire. Ce qui était certainement le but du professeur : entraîner Harry dans son bain. Finalement, son plan avait marché parfaitement, Draco avait accouru, vert de jalousie.

- Tu es jaloux, Draco ? Demanda Harry, sensuellement en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

- Pas du tout, Potter ! Répondit-il en se dégageant rapidement. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul !

- Draco ! Pouffa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne couche pas avec Rogue !

D'abord l'incrédulité puis le soulagement se peignit aussitôt sur les traits parfaits du préfet. Le blond se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il était tant soulagé. Ah, oui, c'est parce qu'il voulait être son premier. C'était ça, uniquement ça. Voulait-il être également l'unique amant du Sauveur ? Ce qui voudrait dire se mettre en couple. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Harry de se faire prêtre après avoir couché avec lui. Si ?

- Tu ne couches pas avec lui ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Non, je suis juste chargé de ranger ces livres, répondit Harry en désignant la pile qui avait bien diminuée. Mais je n'arrive pas à atteindre l'étagère du haut, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie et la table refuse de bouger.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie ?

- Essaie, tu verra.

Draco s'exécuta et lança un wingardium sur le livre à côté de Harry. Rien ne se passa.

- Tu vois, je comptais aller demander à Rogue d'enlever la barrière anti-magie.

- Tu ne vas certainement pas entrer dans sa salle de bain !

Draco s'était relevé d'un coup, barrant le passage vers la salle d'eau et Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse, alors ? Rogue a pensé à tout. Il a programmé le fait que je devrais aller le trouver dans son bain…

- Reste ici, j'y vais, moi !

Draco n'attendit pas d'avoir l'aval de Harry pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il connaissait l'appartement de son parrain et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte…grande ouverte.

- Tu n'as aucune pudeur, ma parole ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Rogue allongé dans son bain, dans une eau claire, sans aucune trace de bulles qui auraient pu cacher une partie bien réveillée de son anatomie. Anatomie plutôt avantageuse, pensa Draco.

Rogue se couvrit aussitôt le sexe de ses mains et chercha des yeux une serviette. Draco lui en lança une et il la plongea dans l'eau pour se couvrir entièrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! S'écria Rogue quand il eut reprit contenance.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je sais bien que tu ne m'attendais pas _moi_, mais je suis venu donner un coup de main à Potter, et heureusement que ce n'est pas lui qui est entré, vu ce que tu étais en train de faire…

Le ton de Draco s'était fait dur et colérique.

- Justement, c'était le but ! Mais enfin, tous mes efforts sont réduits à néants, maintenant !

- Tes efforts !...Tes efforts ! Tu croyais vraiment que Harry allait te tomber dans les bras juste parce qu'il te verrais nu et bandant comme un âne !

- Merci de la comparaison, Draco… fit Rogue avec un sourire suffisant. Et, oui, c'est effectivement ce que j'avais prévu. Franchement qui pourrait me résister en me voyant ainsi ?

- Moi pour commencer !

- Oh, Draco ! Toi c'est pas pareil ! Souffla le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, bah, sache qu'Harry est fait pour _moi_, et que tu ne dois pas t'en approcher !

- Et pourquoi je devrais me plier à ta volonté ?

- Parce que je suis ton filleul et que tu es comme un père pour moi ? Répondit Draco avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, Draco !

- Ok, alors parce que Harry va te tuer si tu le harcèles (et oui, se montrer nu devant un élève, c'est du harcèlement !) et que j'ai comme l'impression qu'il en pince pour moi.

- Comment ça, il en pince pour toi ? Demanda Rogue, éberlué.

Draco repensa aux différents signaux que lui avait envoyé Harry, puis à la panique dans ses yeux quand il l'avait soutenu jusque dans le canapé. Et sa main dans ses cheveux… une caresse et sa voix si sensuelle… Le blond se secoua et reprit contenance.

- Ecoute, Severus, tu me laisse Harry, et je te trouve quelqu'un d'autre, ok ?

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

- Euh, plutôt soumis…en fait, tout à fait soumis… et qui me satisfera physiquement…

- Tu veux une lopette complètement soumis et sans réelle personnalité, quoi !

- En quelque sorte, oui. Il faudrait qu'il me soit fidèle et qu'il ne jure que par moi, aussi !

- franchement, tu croyais que Harry correspondrait à ton homme idéal ?

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait bander !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, dis-moi la formule pour enlever le sort anti-magie. J'aide Harry à finir sa retenue et je te trouve quelqu'un. Toi tu ne sors pas de là. Et surtout pas dans cette tenue !

Severus capitula et donna le seul sort qui marchait malgré le sortilège anti-magie. Draco fut accueillit par un Harry soulagé de pouvoir enfin en finir avec sa punition et ne plus remettre les pieds dans l'appartement privé de son professeur de potion. Ils rangèrent les livres et sortirent rapidement dans le couloir menant aux cachots.

- Bien, ce fut une soirée riche en…rebondissements… Déclara Draco en soufflant.

- En effet. Et merci pour ton aide, Draco. Rajouta Harry alors qu'il marchait à côté du blond en direction du hall. Tu ne retournes pas dans ton dortoir ?

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'au tien, enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

Harry fut touché par la vulnérabilité sincère de Draco. Il avait visiblement peur de se faire envoyer paître.

- C'est gentil, merci. Ecoute, je crois qu'il faut que je sois honnête avec toi… commença Harry en se passant la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux ce qui fit se crisper Draco d'incertitude. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Rogue dans la salle de bain... Mais je ne voulais pas…ça résonnait…

Harry était inquiet de l'arrêt brutal du blond en plein milieu du couloir, certes désert, mais quand même. Il avait prit également une jolie teinte variant du cramoisi au rouge pivoine qui, il est vrai, s'accordait parfaitement avec son teint pâle et mettait en valeur ses yeux gris orageux. Harry contempla donc quelques secondes l'homme de ses rêves et fini par briser le silence.

- Draco, tu m'en veux ?

- Tu as…tout entendu ? Demanda ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière Harry.

- Rogue est si bien monté que ça ?

Draco s'étouffa avec sa salive et Harry, mort de rire, dû lui taper dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il devienne bleu.

- Non, sérieusement, poursuivit Harry alors que le blond respirait encore difficilement et était toujours rouge tomate, tu penses que je suis fait pour toi ?

Harry regardait intensément Draco et lui faisait encore de petits cercles dans le dos avec sa main. Draco, le souffle court, mais pour une autre raison que son étouffement passagé tenta de répondre à la question qui tournait dans sa propre tête depuis un petit moment maintenant. Harry était-il fait pour lui ?

- Eh bien, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne supporterais pas te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, commença le blond avec un ton très sérieux comme si il s'apprêtait à faire une démonstration mathématique. Et, j'ai très très très envie de toi. Et, je prendrais comme un grand honneur d'être ton premier amant. Et, je ne pense pas que tu voudras entrer dans les Ordres.

Jusque là, Harry était comblé, sauf peut-être pour la dernière assertion dont il ne comprenait pas le rapport. Draco s'en aperçu et s'expliqua en soufflant et levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, voilà, normalement, une fois que je t'aurais dépucelé je devrais te jeter et passer à autre chose. Seulement je ne pense pas que, même en ayant eu la primeur, je pourrais accepter de te voir sortir avec un autre. C'est assez nouveau pour moi, et je dirais même déroutant. Donc, je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble… pour une durée indéterminée.

- Tu te rends compte que tu me proposes de sortir avec toi comme si on allait signer un contrat. Ce n'est pas vraiment la déclaration d'amour que j'avais imaginée. Répondit Harry avec une moue moqueuse.

- Qui te parle d'amour ? Je te parle d'une relation basée sur la confiance, la fidélité, le sexe et une attirance réciproque indéniable. Voire même l'impossibilité totale de pouvoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre aussi bien amicalement que sexuellement.

Draco haussa un sourcil devant l'hilarité de son vis-à-vis et s'approcha encore plus de Harry. Ce dernier avait encore sa main dans son dos et il posa la deuxième sur la hanche du blond en arrêtant immédiatement de rire, trop absorbé par la liquéfaction du gris des yeux de son âme sœur. Draco passa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux bruns qu'il découvrit d'une douceur incomparable et approcha son visage jusqu'à frôler les lèvres entrouvertes et impatientes de Harry. N'y tenant plus, le Gryffondor happa la bouche offerte à lui et s'empressa d'y demander l'accès. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience mais pensa qu'un baiser ne pouvait pas être plus excitant que celui qu'il partageait en ce moment avec Draco. Celui-ci avait, par contre, beaucoup d'expérience et se faisait pourtant la même réflexion. Ses mains étaient animées d'une vie propre et s'accrochaient aux mèches de cheveux de Harry dans l'espoir désespéré de le rapprocher encore plus. Il avança en poussant Harry et le colla contre un mur du couloir en passant une jambe entre celles du Gryffondor. Harry commença immédiatement à frotter son corps contre celui en feu de son blond adoré dont il pouvait sentir l'érection malgré toutes les couches de vêtements les séparants.

- J'ai envie de toi, Harry. Maintenant ! Exigea Draco avant de replonger sur les lèvres charnues et rouges d'avoir été trop embrassées du brun.

- Moi… aussi, …depuis… si… longtemps. Parvint à répondre Harry entre deux tentatives d'étouffer Draco avec sa langue.

Il attrapa la main de son petit ami. Ou même « amoureux » de son point de vue à lui. Et couru en direction de la salle sur demande. Il fit trois allers-retours en pensant à un endroit où il pourrait faire l'amour avec Draco en toute tranquillité et passa la porte, toujours en traînant Draco derrière lui.

La salle avait, comme toujours, répondu à son souhait et au milieu d'une petite chambre claire, dont la fenêtre donnait sur le parc illuminé par la lune, trônait un lit. Il n'était pas immense, il n'était pas recouvert de draps de soie, mais de coton. La pièce était chaleureuse mais si simple que rien ne pouvait détourner leur attention de ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

Draco ferma la porte par un sort et se retourna vers Harry qui eut l'impression d'être sans défense face à cet être exquis mais expérimenté, et qui manifestement avait très faim de lui. Le blond s'approcha de sa démarche élégante et prit Harry dans ses bras. Sa langue vint tracer une ligne humide et chaude dans le cou du Gryffondor qui gémit d'anticipation. Puis cette langue taquine vint titiller le lobe parfait de l'oreille parfaite du brun si parfait. Les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Harry avait déjà perdu sa cape et était en bonne voie pour dévoiler son torse. Avant de lui enlever définitivement sa chemise, Draco passa ses mains sur les abdos tendus par le souffle court du Gryffondor et pinça les tétons durcit, provoquant des halètements très excitants. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé que les mains du blond pouvaient produire chez lui des sensations et des émotions aussi puissantes. La chemise tomba et les mains descendirent encore jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture. Elles ne la défirent pas, elles descendirent encore et l'une caressa la virilité douloureuse alors que l'autre malaxa le fessier musclé de l'attrapeur Gryffondorien.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas été très actif, il était complètement dépassé par les événements et se laissait faire lamentablement. Il se secoua mentalement quand il sentit les doigts de Draco toucher son sexe à travers le pantalon. Lui aussi voulait le toucher. Partout. Il décolla ses lèvres de celles de son (presque) amant et défit rapidement la cape et les boutons de la chemise immaculée du blond. Il tata, pétrit, embrassa alors toute la peau à sa portée et su que cela faisait de l'effet au Serpentard d'après ses gémissement répétés. Et à lui aussi cela faisait beaucoup d'effet, Draco avait de nouveau placé ses mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il mordillait un de ses tétons et le goût de Draco se grava dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Un goût si envoûtant, addictif, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais détacher ses lèvres de la peau pâle et exquise offerte à lui. Il retourna embrasser Draco, qui alla chercher sa langue sans attendre. Il prit ensuite l'initiative de la seconde étape et défit lentement la ceinture du Serpentard. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon noir recouvrant, il s'en aperçu alors, un boxer tout aussi noir mais nettement déformé par un sexe tendu et… chaud, comme il pu le constater en passant sa main sous le vêtement et en empoignant la verge de Draco. Se dernier gémit dans sa bouche et ondula du bassin au rythme des vas et viens de Harry.

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas de pouvoir enfin faire l'amour avec son âme sœur. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pourvoir le toucher, là il avait carrément son pénis à la main. Il se sentit poussé de nouveau et butta contre le lit. Draco le fit s'allonger et il fut obligé de lâché le sexe qu'il ne voulait pourtant en aucun cas quitter. Mais il fut distrait par la langue du blond descendant partout sur son torse, s'arrêtant à des endroits qui, il l'apprenait, étaient directement reliés à son pénis ! Il suffoqua en voyant le blond s'approcher de sa ceinture et la défaire rapidement. Mais ce n'était rien avec la détresse respiratoire qu'il subit en découvrant le Serpentard penché sur son entrejambe et ouvrant sa braguette avec ses dents, son menton frottant sa hampe.

N'en pouvant plus de ne pas pouvoir voir Harry dans son entier, Draco tira brusquement le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du brun pour, enfin, révéler le sexe gorgé de sang et très tendu juste sous son nez. Il allait y mettre tout son cœur et montrer à Harry ce qu'était une fellation digne de ce nom. Sûrement pas l'espèce de suçotement que lui avait fait MacMillan. Il lécha d'abord la hampe sur toute sa longueur, puis il prit le sexe dans sa main droite et lécha le gland rougit plusieurs fois. Il frissonna en relevant les yeux et en découvrant la couleur des prunelles de Harry quand il était extrêmement excité. Et c'était sublime. Ses joues étaient en plus légèrement rosées et il était relevé sur ses coudes pour mieux voir ce que Draco lui faisait. Le blond garda ses yeux fixé dans les émeraudes brillantes et continua son travaille. Il passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur la fente du gland et s'attira des gémissements frustrés de Harry. Il obéit alors docilement et engloutit le sexe aussi loin qu'il put. Il aspira et suça le plus fort qu'il put, creusant ses joues, enroulant sa langue, faisant buter le gland contre ses dents ou au fond de sa gorge. Harry n'était plus que suppliques et gémissements rauques, il devenait carrément incohérent et se disait qu'il allait sûrement mourir de plaisir. Il était sûr, à présent, que c'était possible.

Mais Draco avait d'autres projets, il ne voulait pas que Harry jouisse maintenant, il se retira donc en s'attirant des protestations et sourit tendrement.

- Tu veux aller plus loin, Harry ?

- J'irais jusqu'où tu voudras !

- Comme c'est Poufsouffle ! Pouffa Draco en embrassant Harry sur le bout du nez.

- Plains-toi ! Je suis en train de te dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi !

- Finalement, Severus n'avait peut-être pas tord à ton sujet… Fit remarquer le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé me toucher. C'est toi que je voulais, depuis le début.

Draco l'embrassa cette fois ci sur la bouche et tendit la main vers la table de nuit. La salle sur demande avait bien sûr tout prévu. Lubrifiant et capotes en surnombre étaient disponibles. Il prit donc la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa une dose sur ses doigts.

- Détends-toi, Harry, ça va aller. Tu va sentir une gêne et peut-être avoir un peu mal au début, mais tu devras te détendre et t'habituer à mon intrusion, ensuite ça ira tout seul, ok ?

Le Gryffondor hocha courageusement la tête et inspira à fond. Sans crier gare, Draco recommença sa fellation et passa un doigt lubrifié plusieurs fois autour de son anus qu'il contracta aussi tôt. Draco grogna et Harry fit un effort pour apprécier le traitement de la langue experte et se détendit suffisamment pour que le blond puisse introduire un doigt. Il le bougea légèrement, fit des vas et viens et détendit Harry jusqu'à l'introduction du deuxième doigt. Même combat. Il fit des mouvements de ciseau et introduisit un troisième doigt. Harry serra les dents et respira plus rapidement. Draco savait qu'il devait maintenant faire vite. Il bougea sa main et l'enfonça encore un peu. Il fit des cercles avec ses doigts jusqu'à enfin obtenir l'effet désiré. Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et cria son prénom.

Il retira ses doigts pendant que Harry se masturbait en gémissant qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa prostate lui prodiguerait autant de plaisir. Draco sourit mais râla pour la forme en mettant son préservatif. C'était surtout lui qui lui donnait du plaisir en touchant sa prostate ! Il présenta son sexe couvert et lubrifié à l'entrée du brun et le regardant dans les yeux, attendant son aval. Harry écarta les jambes et posa ses mollets sur les épaules du blond. Draco poussa alors lentement et son sexe entra enfin dans l'antre chaud et tellement étroit du Gryffondor. Il serra les dents fortement pour ne pas jouir immédiatement et gémit tout du long. Il s'enfonça complètement puis attendit. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre, aidé par la main de Draco, qui avait poussé la sienne et le masturbait lui-même. Il se positionna un peu mieux et Draco se retira tout aussi lentement. Il fit plusieurs mouvements avant d'accélérer le rythme.

Harry était très excité mais ne semblait pas avoir autant de plaisir que tout à l'heure. Draco chercha alors un meilleur angle et passa une des jambes de Harry au-dessus de sa tête pour le prendre sur le côté. Harry avait toujours le buste tourné vers Draco, mais présentait sa fesse droite. Le Serpentard s'allongea pour l'embrasser et donna plusieurs coups de rein. Harry émit des sons rauques et incompréhensibles. Draco avait retrouvé la prostate. Il accéléra encore et se sentit proche de la libération. Il fit encore changer Harry de position et le fit mettre à quatre pattes. Il pouvait toucher sa glande sensible et le masturber. Position idéale. De l'avis de Harry aussi, qui avait définitivement perdu l'esprit à force de plaisir. Harry s'effondra quand il jouit dans la main de Draco et se contracta. Le blond sentit donc l'étau se resserrer encore autour de sa verge et jouit à son tour. Son orgasme fut un des plus puissants qu'il ait pu ressentir jusqu'alors. Il le fit durer un peu en continuant de petits vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complément débandé.

Harry se remettait difficilement de son orgasme quand il sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui. Draco s'était retiré. Il s'enroula alors dans les couvertures et se blottit dans les bras accueillants de son amant. Draco l'embrassa sur la tempe et se félicita d'avoir une relation exclusive avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, fabuleux amant et beau gosse incontesté. Oh, et peut-être l'homme de sa vie par la même occasion. De son côté, Harry n'arrivait plus à penser du tout, complètement plongé dans une douce béatitude.

Au petit matin, le soleil se levait par la fenêtre quand Draco sentit son petit ami s'extirper du lit.

- Hum… où tu vas ?

- Je retourne à mon dortoir. Répondit Harry en se rhabillant sous les yeux appréciateurs du blond. Ils vont s'inquiéter si ils ne me voient pas. Je suis sensé avoir passé la soirée chez Rogue. Je ne voudrais pas que Ron débarque chez lui affolé et réclamant à ce qu'il me libère de ses tortures sexuelles.

- Et donc tu t'échappes par la même occasion de _mes_ tortures sexuelles !

- Ce n'était pas vraiment des tortures, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit mais en se relevant aussitôt. Hum, finalement, j'ai quand même un peu mal.

- Beaucoup ? Demanda Draco avec une moue inquiète.

- Pas assez pour t'empêcher de recommencer ce soir ! S'exclama le Gryffondor en riant et en embrassant son amant visiblement soulagé. On se voit au petit déjeuner ?

- Tu veux dire, officiellement ?

- Ça te pose un problème ? S'étonna Harry.

- Pas du tout, au contraire.

- Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure.

Harry embrassa encore une fois Draco et s'éclipsa. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le tableau de la grosse dame, lança le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Tout était encore silencieux, à part peut-être la silhouette recroquevillée sur le sofa, sanglotant. Harry reconnu immédiatement Neville et s'approcha doucement.

- Neville ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son ami.

- …Harry ? Tu es rentré ?

- Heu…oui. Tu es le seul à savoir que j'ai découché ?

- Oui… Oui, je l'ai découvert en me levant il y a dix minutes.

Neville sanglota une nouvelle fois et enfouis sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Neville… Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je peux sûrement t'aider.

- Non, justement tu ne peux pas m'aider. Sûrement pas toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment…comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Demanda le Gryffondor, les yeux larmoyants et emplis de détresse.

- Bien, j'ai un peu mal au cul, mais c'était génial !

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais l'état de son ami empira nettement.

- Neville ! Arrête maintenant et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Je…je te souhaite…beaucoup de bonheur… avec le Professeur…Rogue. Parvint à hoqueter Neville.

- Rogue ? Mais c'est avec Draco que j'ai passé la nuit.

Neville redressa la tête si violemment que Harry entendit ses os craquer. Il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et demanda vivement :

- Draco ? Malfoy ?

- Oui ! Tu croyais que j'avais couché avec Rogue ?

- Eh bien, tu avais une retenue, tu n'es pas revenu, et j'ai bien vu comment il te regardait…

Les larmes recommencèrent à tomber et Harry eut une illumination (ça lui arrivait de plus en plus, à croire que Hermione déteignait sur lui !).

- Neville… Tu ne serais pas…attiré par Rogue par hasard.

Son ami vira au rouge carmin en moins de deux et Harry repensa aux critères de sélection de l'amant de Rogue. Un homme soumis et prêt à tout pour lui. C'était l'image même de Neville en ce moment. Harry devait bien ça au professeur pour s'être servit de lui lors de la séduction de son Serpentard préféré.

- Viens, fit Harry en traînant Neville par la main, je crois qu'on peut arranger ça !

L'opération séduction allait commencer, mais cette fois-ci avec Neville dans le rôle principal.

* * *

_**FIN**_

**_Voilà, c'est sur ce dernier OS que je vous quitte. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews (si vous en envoyez, bien sûr...), je suis rarement chez moi en ce moment. Je les lirai cependant avec joie. Je tiens à vous dire qu'écrire pour FF a été une experience très enrichissante. Les lecteurs ont été très sympa avec moi, compréhensifs, et encourageants. Alors merci à vous tous._**

_**Si on prenait le temps**_


End file.
